beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave Tora M:B
|image= }} Brave Tora M:B is an Stamina-Type Bey owned by AsanInferno799. Facebolt: Tora The Facebolt Despicts a Tiger, the Facebolt is shown a Tiger head in the middle and the words "TORA" printed beneath the head. it has Bright orange Flames as a background. Energy Ring: Tora A pretty Circular energy ring, with two Black colored Tiger shaped pushups one on each side, just like Scythe Kronos's energy ring. It's said to be said, that it's one of the best Stamina energy rings, to due it's weight.It is Coloured in orange, with some Black stripes. Fusion Wheel: Brave A Strong Ressemblance of the Phantom wheel and the Burn wheel, Phantom's roundness and Burn's ridges around it along with a fire-like design, but the Ridges are smaller to reduce the recoil. the special Trait about Brave is, it has Claws inside the wheel, just like the track C145, it is able to be drawn out for attack or defense. In Stamina mode the Claws are stayed hidden in the wheel. In Defense mode it's Claws are Drawn out, but is moveable. While in attack mode is the same as Defense mode but the claws are locked. During the defence mode, the unique system nearly deflects every attacks of the opposing bey without much effects similar to L-dragos defence mode. 4D Performance Tip: Maganetic Bearings M:B is a Thick track with 4 holes paralleled of each other for a 145mm in height. inside there's 8 magnetic bearings. The first 4 bearings Acts like Phantom Orion's B:D for extra stamina and balance, while the other four Flammable bearings are locked into the holes,these Bearings cannot be melted by flames since it's made out of Iron Sand, by the owners command the bearings are able to shoot out towards the opponent and return back to M:B due to the magnetic force. the Flammable Bearings is covered in fire as soon as it's shoot out due to the oxygen in the air, the four flammable bearings are able to float around Tora, due to the other four bearings inside M:B, the Tip takes an Appearence of a EWD. Abilities *'Flame Tornado: '''All four Flammable Bearings is sent out, circulating Tora, making a Fire Tornado around itself that acts like a shield. *'Fire Balls: Tora shoots it's Flammable bearings towards opponent, and returns back into M:B. If the opponent is hit with this attack, their most likely to be burn for a short amount of time. *'''Spin Boost: Tora's four Flammable Bearings, give Tora extra Stamina, due to the Magnetic motion. *'Wall Keeper': The bey goes to defensive mode and takes its claws out getting the other bey ripped apart if it comes to attack. *'Camouflage Gurard':''' ''The bey covers its surrounding area with fire and hides itself in it making it invisible to the other bey and keeps making constant attacks without any clue. Special Move *'Tiger's Ulimate Fang: '''The magnets of the bey comes out which attracts the opposing bey and when it's on reach, the tiger smashes the bey away with it's claws surrounded by fire. *'Static Power:''' The bey uses static power to make a great force of fire used for defence. Category:RPG Registered